Rescapés d'une autre guerre
by Diabolerique
Summary: Après un attentat particulièrement violent visant l'école sorcière d'Australie, les survivants vont être accueilis à Poudlard. Leur arrivée changera la vie de Draco et toutes ses convictions. Que lui cache Blaise? Et surtout pourquoi trouve-t-il David, un réfugié, étrangement... attirant?


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! **

**Voici le premier chapitre de Rescapés (si vous avez des idées pour un autre titre je suis preneuse, parce que je ne le trouve pas très bien :p)**

**Ce sera un DM/OC , avec une partie des perses que j'ai inventé, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Sachez que la suite n'est pas totalement écrite même si j'ai les événements futurs en tête alors si vous avez des questions, suggestions, protestations ou autres, n'hésitez pas!**

**Résumé: Après un attentat particulièrement violent visant l'école sorcière d'Australie, les survivants vont être accueilis à Poudlard. Leur arrivée changera la vie de Draco et toutes ses convictions. Que lui cache Blaise? Et surtout pourquoi trouve-t-il David, un réfugié, étrangement... attirant?**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, tout du moins le fantastique monde d'Harry Potter et une grande partie des personnages. Mais l'histoire est de moi!**

**Warnings: Ceci est un slash, yaoï et est classé M par sécurité (lemons à venir)**

**Warning bis: L'histoire se passe pendant la Sixième année de Draco mais je ne vais pas tenir compte de tous les événements présents dans les livre et sûrement les modifier pour le bien de l'histoire.**

**Et à présent: Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy allait dîner avec ses amis à la table des Serpentard, se congratulant de la blague qu'ils venaient de mettre en place pour les stupides Gryffons, lorsque Dumbledore – ce vieux fou partial – fit l'annonce qui allait changer leur vie à tous. Du moins, à la plupart d'entre eux.

« Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans être au courant des nombreux attentats ayant eu lieu ces derniers mois en Australie », commença-t-il.

Les enfants relevèrent la tête, écoutant soigneusement ce que le Directeur de Poudlard avait à leur annoncer. La grande majorité des étudiants suivaient en effet attentivement tous les problèmes qu'encourait la population sorcière australienne : infractions, agressions et atrocités en tout genre. Cependant, personne ne savait qui en était l'auteur et on comparait parfois leur situation à celle d'ici, en Angleterre, qui était sous la terreur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Mais chez les Malfoy, on ne s 'en souciait guère, remarqua Draco. Son père disait qu'il avait d'autre chats à fouetter que de s'inquiéter pour cette population étrangère qui de toutes façons avait sûrement mérité tous ces agissements. Il enjoignait également son fils à penser de même.

Draco fronça les sourcils, constatant qu'il était encore une fois parti dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le discours, qui paraissait, une fois n'est pas coutume, important, au vu de la mine sombre du directeur.

« …de grands blessés et vont donc être rapatriés ici, à Poudlard, en lieu sûr. Ils sont malheureusement très peu nombreux et je vous prierais donc de les accueillir chaleureusement et avec la plus grande délicatesse. »

L'héritier des Malfoy leva un sourcil aristocratique, signe de son étonnement.

« Attend, qui ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

–Bon sang Drake tu suis un peu ? » s'agaça Blaise,avant d'expliquer rapidement à mi-voix. « La Summit School à fait l'objet d'une attaque particulièrement violente il y trois jours et les survivants vont être rapatriés ici, à Poudlard. »

« Il va sans dire qu'il sont blessés psychologiquement après cet attentat, alors ayez un minimum de tact. Ils arriveront dans deux jours et seront répartis dans les différentes Maisons afin de s'intégrer au mieux. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous. »

Il claqua des doigts, et les plats apparurent magiquement sur les tables, comme à chaque repas dans l'école.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait un certain silence, causé sans aucun doute par l'annonce inattendue du vieux directeur. Chacun ruminait ses pensées dans son coin, assimilant la grande nouvelle.

À la table des Serpentards aussi le calme était de mise, mais c'téait moins inhabituels que pour les autres, surtout pour les Gryffondors, connus pour leur sang chaud et éclats de rire tonitruants. Les serpents, eux, prônaient plus un certain raffinement dans leurs gestes et leurs paroles, et des blagues subtiles – exceptées celles à l'égard des rouges et or. Tout, du moins, c'est ce qui se disait.

D'ailleurs leur piège avait vraiment marché, observa Draco en levant les yeux sur la table ennemie : le trio d'or était absent. Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres à l'idées qu'il avait enfin pris sa revanche sur Saint Potty, pour avoir ensorcelé son balais pour un des entrainement de Quidditch des Serpentards. Heureusement il ne volait pas très haut à ce moment-là mais il était tombé dans la boue ! Un Malfoy ne tombe jamais dans la boue ! Tout ça à cause de ce satané Potter...

Théo se décida de briser le silence, ramenant le blond à l'instant présent.

« Dumbledore avait l'air de méchante humeur, en tout cas, déclara-t-il d'un air pensif, son index passant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

–En même temps, dans quelle affaire a-t-il fourré son nez crochu, moi je vous le demande..., ajouta Pansy, assise à côté de Théodore Nott. Enfin, c'est ses affaires.

–Eh bien, non justement, il a eu la bonne idée d'amener ces soi-disant rescapés ici, à Poudlard !Donc tout ça nous concerne également, je vous signale. Dès qu'ils mettront un pied ici, ça nous regardera. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose à ne pas faire ces temps-ci, c'est de s'occuper de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Ce vieux fou a décidé qu'on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça alors on va craindre également les possibles représailles de ces inconnus qui mettent le chaos la-bas ! Et cen 'est pas quelque chose dont on avait besoin. Je vous rappelle que nous aussi, nous sommes en guerre ! »

Comme Draco s'était levé, emporté dans sa tirade, il se rassit, legèrement essoufflé. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, il est complètement inconscient ce directeur à la noix... Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez à faire avec Voldie, comme s'ils ne craignaient pas déjà pour leur vie...

La voix de Blaise le fit sursauter –chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement, il était un Malfoy tout de même ! – tant elle était dure.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela, Draco ? »

Il se mit debout, les mains sur la table. Il paraissait très grand à Draco tout à coup, avec un regard plein de mépris qu'il n'avait jamais vu posé sur lui.

« Ça me révolte que tu puisses penser ça. Ainsi, parce que nous sommes soi-disant en danger nous ne devrions pas aider des gens, peut-être même plus jeunes que nous, alors que nous avons les moyens de le faire ?Et puis de toutes façons, nous sommes en guerre, nous sommes tous menacés pour différentes raisons, alors un peu plus, un peu moins, hein ! Mais non, toi, tu ne comprends pas. Ils ont tout perdu, _tout _! Ça ne te fais rien ?! Non, tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre », ajouta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune homme à la peau sombre se passa une main sur son crâne,balyant les court cheveux noirs et soupira. Il enjamba le banc puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, laissant Draco, et ses deux amis avec des yeux ronds.

« Eh bien ! S'exclama Pansy après deux minutes, si j'avais su un jour qu'il s'énerverait de cette manière, je... Hé où tu vas Drake ? »

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, hâtant le pas pour sortir à son tour, une lueur à la fois surprise et préoccupée dans les yeux.

**DMDMDM**

Le Prince de Serpentard avait très vite abandonné l'idée de chercher l'endroit où son meilleur ami s'était réfugié, car le château comprenait un nombre infini de salles/recoins/cachettes. Il s'était arrêté sur les marches devant le chemin menant aux serres pour penser.

Il inspira longuement: l'air frais chargé de senteurs d'herbes mouillée par la pluie récente l'aidait à réflechir.

Blaise ne s'énervait que très rarement et encore moins contre lui. Dans le groupe d'amis, c'était plutôt le rôle de Draco de faire un caprice pour rien. Donc c'était du sérieux.

Bon il s'était déjà rendu compte que le sujet des massacres en Australie était sensible pour le brun. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Ça le tenait plus à cœur à lui que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'école. Il l'avait vu dans les lueurs d'inquiétude dansant dans ses yeux à chaque nouvel attentat survenu, et dans les poings serrés lorsqu'on en faisait mention.

Mais pourquoi son ami ressentait-il autant d'inquiétude ? Tout le monde éprouvait de la tristesse, même lui, Draco, lorsqu'il voyait les noms des autres morts. Mais de l'inquiétude ?

Draco était inquiet pour leur propre guerre mais pas pour la leur. Dans sa tête c'était un peu chacun pour soi. Il avait là un raisonnement complètement égoiste, il en avait conscience, mais c'était ainsi.

Alors y avait-il quelque chose que Blaise ne lui ait pas dit ?

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à cela. Il aviserait demain.

**DMDMDM**

Mais là, dans son lit, emmitouflé sous ses deux épaisses couvertures, Draco n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il avait du mal à chasser toutes ses pensées de la tête sachant que son meilleur ami devait lui en vouloir terriblement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit exactement pour le fâcher à ce point mais ce devait être important.

Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que le surlendemain, les réfugiés seraient là, parmi eux.

Il se demandait combien ils étaient et à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Il espérait également qu'ils feraient bouger les choses ici, pour les rendre plus gaies, même s'il ne savait pas comment.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma doucement les yeux et s'adonna aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'une date de publication, ça dépendra sûrement de vous, héhé :)**

**Dans le chapitre prochain: l'arrivée des rescapés :)**

**Diabolerique**


End file.
